


Change

by kikabennet



Series: The Wonderful World of Teenagers [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Family Drama, Family Feels, Homophobia, Husbands, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever and my update has taken forever. Unfortunately I got re-sucked into the Marvel universe, and Sherlock Holmes, and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, but I know I have to keep going with this too. Short first chapter, but expect quicker updates! Questions and comments appreciated and as usual, I promise to respond to them all ASAP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever and my update has taken forever. Unfortunately I got re-sucked into the Marvel universe, and Sherlock Holmes, and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, but I know I have to keep going with this too. Short first chapter, but expect quicker updates! Questions and comments appreciated and as usual, I promise to respond to them all ASAP.

The first three days of the spring semester were canceled due to blizzards. The Gallagher children were bored, tired of being holed up inside because the roads were too icy to go anywhere. Christmas had come and gone and now winter was just  _winter_. 

Izzy longed to return to school because she'd decided that her new year was going to start off right. She was going to stop hanging out with Jessica and Tiffany and a slew of fake girls just to try and fit in. The longer she stayed at home, the less confident she became about it. She remembered what it was like to get teased and bullied. All throughout elementary school girls had picked on her. They thought she was weird for drawing macabre things or nude people. Izzy had once even got in trouble in art class for drawing nipples on a topless woman. She'd gotten in even more trouble for drawing vaginas on the bathroom walls with oil pastels. Her mother had been called to the school and Izzy had been forced to show her before cleaning it off herself. Svetlana had simply stared at the large drawings on the wall and said, "You draw remarkably well for a girl your age."

Now, it was her father saying it, as he passed by her at the kitchen table to move to the fridge to grab a drink. Izzy normally drew in her room or her studio, which was really the garage, but they'd dressed it up to suit her artistic needs.

"You draw really good for a kid your age," Mickey said, staring at her pencil sketch of a mermaid. Izzy was busy working on the details of every scale on her fin.

"I know," Izzy said, not really bragging. She knew she was good.

Her studio was too cold to draw in, but Izzy liked the comforting background noise of the hustle and bustle of her family. Ian was cooking ribs for dinner in the oven, and the smell of barbecue sauce wafted through the kitchen along with corn and potatoes boiling on the stove. 

"Wish you little fuckers would go back to school already," Mickey said, sitting across from her, tugging at a strand of her hair playfully.

Izzy raised her eyes and tried not to smile. She knew he was kidding. The front door opened and the sounds of Yevgeny and Lita's voice filled the house. They were panting hard from the cold. They came into the kitchen, holding hands, and Yevgeny quietly offered to get his girlfriend a beverage. Izzy pretended not to watch them, but she did. 

"Where were you two?" Mickey asked, taking a sip of his bottled tea.

"Walking around," Yevgeny said with a half shrug.

"In this weather?" Izzy asked, frowning at him.

"Cabin fever," Lita said. "It smells good in here, Mr. Milkovich."

"That would be the other Mr. Milkovich," Mickey said. "Stay for dinner, Lita."

"Thanks," she said. "I will."

Ian came into the room next, fresh from his shower. After he'd gotten out of the psych ward, his routine had changed slightly. He now spent a lot of time taking breaks and writing in a journal or took naps or showers randomly during the day. He'd also decided to start painting and drawing as a form of therapy-which Izzy loved. She could have him all to herself in a way that her brothers could never have him. So far, Izzy had managed to capture him and shut the two of them up in her studio twice. Ian didn't really get art the way she did, but they had fun anyway, playing music and painting.

"Hey, Lita," he said, towel-drying his hair. 

"Hi." She smiled at him.

Ian kissed Mickey first, and then Yevgeny. 

"You're cold," he told his son. 

"Yeah, they just came from a fuckin' walk around the block," Mickey said.

"In this weather?" Ian was smiling, but his brows furrowed.

"That's what I said," Izzy told him, and raised her head for a kiss. Ian complied. 

"That looks good," he said about her mermaid.

"Thanks," Izzy replied. "I got the idea from the Rainbow Fish book."

Izzy loved that book and still had her old worn copy. As a much younger child, she'd carried that book around everywhere begging all three of her parents and older relatives to read it to her. Now it just sat in a drawer in her dresser, but every now and then, she liked to pull it out and get lost in the story of the fish who gave away his glittering scales so he could make friends. 

"Lita?" Ian asked. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I am," Lita said. "It smells great."

Ian smiled at that and moved to pull some cut up vegetables from the fridge to steam. Izzy put her drawing things away and said, "I'm going to Joey's house and see if he's home."

\----------

"It sucks that you still have school," Gavrel said, rolling off of Jakob as they laid in Jakob's bed together. 

"Parents pay too much to let a blizzard stop my school," Jakob replied, rolling onto his side and fingering some of his boyfriend's thick red and gold hair. "Thanks for coming over."

"Where are your parents at anyway?" Gavrel asked, not that he really cared. Jakob's parents only made him angry now that he knew they wanted him to get together with some  _girl_. A part of him, deep inside, was angry at Jakob too, for not coming clean to his parents, but he pushed it way down in his thoughts.

"Medical conference in Springfield," Jakob replied. "They'll be back on Wednesday."

Gavrel grinned at him and got to his knees, walking on them awkwardly on the soft mattress to roll Jakob back onto his back. He worked at getting the other boy's jeans down his lower body and off. 

"What are you doing?" Jakob asked with a soft chuckle. 

"I'm about to blow you," Gavrel replied, throwing the other boy's jeans on the floor. "The fuck do you think I'm doing?"

Jakob sat up and pressed a hand to Gavrel's chest. Gavrel looked at him, a flash of concern in his eyes. 

"Do you..." Jakob looked away briefly before looking at him again, away again, back at him. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah." Gavrel nodded and a small smile tugged at the corner of Jakob's mouth. 

Gavrel knew something strange was happening to him. He'd half come to terms with it, but it still scared him. He was falling in love with Jakob. A part of his brain- a part that never shut down, constantly thought about him- the way he smelled, the way his thick almost curls felt against skin, the way his lips felt against his own. It was something he could not stop, and it seemed to control the rest of him in a way. 

Realistically, he knew he was too young to know what love was. He'd been given enough 'talks' and sat through enough ridiculous videos in the boy's gymnasium to know that his age (and his gender) revolved a lot of around sex, and at first he'd written his whirlwind infatuation with Jakob as just that-teenage hormones. It was different now, though. It wasn't just the physical comfort of their relationship anymore. Gavrel hated that he couldn't fully understand it, but at the same time, he loved that he could understand the actual  _love_.

"Now can I get back to what I was doing?" He asked, working on Jakob's pants once again, which made Jakob actually laugh out loud. It was such a rare sound that Gavrel felt goosebumps rise to his skin.

He loved how Jakob gasped suddenly when he took him in his mouth and held his hands firmly on the other boy's thighs. Jakob didn't curse under his breath like Gavrel did (who also did it out loud at a high volume once in a while), but what he did was better, Gavrel thought. Jakob kept eye-contact. He didn't wriggle and squirm the way Gavrel did. His breathing became quicker, more shallow with every inhale, but his gray eyes were looked on Gavrel's, deep and intense and it aroused the other boy in such a way that he felt his hormones and emotions almost become one which made him want to kiss Jakob so he removed his mouth and trailed up his boyfriend's body to catch him completely off guard with a kiss. He whined into Jakob's mouth-actually whined- and Jakob seemed to understand exactly what he needed. He kissed the corner of Gavrel's mouth, threading his fingers through his hair and sat up, pulling his pants and underwear up with him.

"Let me get it," he said, and climbed off the bed to go to his closet where he hid the bottle of lube. 

Several minutes later, they lay together, sweaty and half-clothed, listening to the sound of each other as both boys fought to catch their breath. Jakob rolled from his side onto his back and Gavrel absent-mindedly found his hand with his own, threading their fingers together. 

"I need to check my blood sugar," he said, but what he was thinking was,  _I love you and I wish I could tell you_.

"Okay," Jakob said, watching him sit up.

Gavrel came back down to catch him in one more kiss. It was like he couldn't stay away from him anymore. As their kiss deepened, renewed interest stirring in their lower bodies, they heard the front door chime. 

"Who's that?" Gavrel asked, pulling away quickly. 

Jakob sat up, his skin the color of notebook paper.

"Jakob?" Mr. Sitruk called, just outside the door. "We're home. It got canceled. Did you finish your homework?"

Jakob and Gavrel quickly struggled to put their remaining clothes on, but it was too late. The bedroom doorknob turned and opened. Gavrel quickly put on his shirt. Jakob was standing beside the bed, pulling his pants on without underwear. His father looked between them. 

"Leave me house," He told Gavrel in a tone that didn't sound like his usual cold, doctorish tone. 

"Dad-" Jakob began, but his father snapped something in French, pointing a finger at him. 

Jakob didn't know what he said, but by the suddenly hurt look on Jakob's face, he knew it had been something uncalled for. 

"I don't wan't to see you around here anymore!" Mr. Sitruk told Gavrel. 

Gavrel picked up his shoes and hat and started for the bedroom door. He was almost downstairs when he heard it. A thump upstairs. Mr. Sitruk came down the stairs and frowned at Gavrel, his gaze moving to the door, signaling for him to hurry up and get out. Gavrel looked at him and then hurried back up the stairs. Jakob was sitting on the edge of his bed, a bright red mark on his cheek. He raised his gaze to Gavrel.

"You need to go home," he said quietly. 

"He hit you?" Gavrel asked quietly, suddenly feeling anger mix with sadness and guilt. Guilt for ever having deep dark anger towards this boy that he loved so dearly. 

"He called me a faggot," Jakob said. "He told me he's ashamed."

Mr. Sitruk barreled back into the room and told Gavrel sharply, "I told you to go!"

"You're coming with me," Gavrel told Jakob suddenly, moving to his side, tugging at his hand. 

"Gavrel, stop." Jakob pulled his hand away. "Just go home."

"I will call the police!" Mr. Sitruk warned. 

"You hit him!" Gavrel shot back and started to shove him, but Jakob caught on quickly and grabbed him. Gavrel turned around and looked at him.

"Go home, Gavrel," he said.

\-----------------

"Where's Gavvie?" Ian asked, taking the rack of ribs out of the oven. "I haven't heard from him all day."

"Jakob's probably," Izzy replied, setting the table. 

Ian frowned, but said nothing. He and Mickey still didn't approve of the physical relationship between their son and his boyfriend, but they also knew there was really no way they could stop it. All they could do was educate him. Both Ian and Mickey had began having sex at his age-earlier in fact. 

"Text or call him and tell him dinner's ready," Ian said. "Tell him he needs to come home."

Izzy sighed and grabbed her phone. Just as she started to text him, the front door opened and Gavrel came inside. 

"Gavvie, where's your jacket?" Ian asked, noticing his son was only wearing a light weight hooded sweater. He brushed snow from his shoulders. 

"Jakob's," Gavrel muttered before going up the stairs, taking two at a time. 

Izzy and Ian watched him go and Ian sighed deeply, knowing something had happened. Izzy looked at her father, but he gave no clarification on the matter. He simply continued to prepare dinner and Izzy finished setting the table. 

\----------------

"What'cha writin'?" Mickey asked, turning his head as Ian jotted something down in a notebook.

"Thoughts, feelings," Ian said, closing the notebook and setting it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Usual shit my doctors want me to put on paper."

He turned and kissed Mickey, laying down. Mickey laid down beside him. 

"You wanna..." Mickey wasn't sure how to ask. "Share anything or...something?"

Ian smiled, knowing what Mickey was fishing for in his own, clumsy, awkward way. He reached over and brushed some dark hair away from his husband's face. 

"I was just writing about how I'm happy right now," he said, scooting closer. "Happy to be home with you. And the kids. I'm happy to be here in bed with you. I'll need to go back and read it when I'm not feeling so hot."

Mickey didn't want to think about when that might be. He could still remember the feeling of absolute horror that had washed through him when he saw Ian holding the gun, his hand trembling, his eyes dark and vacant. 

"Have to fuckin' keep an eye on you," he muttered. "Make sure you're always having a good day."

"I could use a good fuck right now," Ian told him, closing the short distance between them to kiss him. 

Mickey grinned through the kiss and said, "That I can do."

 

To Be Continued...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly, deeply sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I promise I have not abandoned this story. I really need to force myself to sit down and binge watch Shameless to get back in the groove of things. I want to throw a million thank yous out to everyone who leaves comments and kudos and bookmarks. Without you guys, this story probably would be left out in the cold, so thank you so much. I will try to update more quickly from now on!

"Everything okay?" Mickey asked on his way out the door to work.

Gavrel sat at the kitchen table, dipping his spoon in and out of his bowl of Cheerios. He looked at his father, brows furrowed slightly.

"You're up early is all," Mickey said with a shrug, moving to the fridge to grab his lunch Ian had packed him the night before. It was only leftovers from dinner, but the gesture was nice. 

"I'm fine," Gavrel said, pushing his bowl away.

"You feel okay?" Mickey asked. "You checkin' your blood sugar regularly?"

"Yes." Gavrel got up to dispose of his uneaten cereal in the sink. Mickey watched him, wanting to ask what was really bothering him, but Gavrel was like him. He wouldn't open up until he was good and ready.

After Mickey left for work, Gavrel heard Ian get up and pretty soon Yevgeny and Izzy too. It was their first day back to school. Izzy immediately went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She would stay in there and hog it for as long as she wanted. Even if Gavrel and Yevgeny had to pee really bad, she wouldn't open the door for them. Yevgeny came downstairs to start coffee. He'd been drinking the stuff since he started working. Gavrel couldn't have coffee. Just like he couldn't have alcohol or sweets. Of course, he was allowed to eat a slice of birthday cake or enjoy cookies or a candy bar every once in a while, but he could not simply get a craving for a Milky Way and just go get one. 

"Morning," Yevgeny said, moving past him in the kitchen.

"Hi," Gavrel said.

He wanted so bad to tell somebody about what was going on with Jakob, but at the same time, it was none of his business. Jakob had told him not to make a big deal out of it, and Gavrel loved him enough to do just that. Getting hit wasn't really that big of a deal, was it? Ian and Mickey and Svetlana had spanked him plenty of times up until he was about eight years old, but they had never slapped him. He knew plenty of kids that did get slapped, though. It was common in South Side. If you told your friends you back-talked your mom and she backhanded you for it, nobody would even bat an eye about it. Teenage boys duked it out with their drunk fathers all the time. Why should it be any different just because Jakob was from a different social class?

"School!" Izzy chirped, coming down the stairs. "I'm so ready to go back. It's been so boring around here."

Gavrel watched as Yevgeny chugged down coffee and Izzy poured herself a bowl of cereal and popped a bagel into the toaster. He left the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth. 

As he brushed his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror. All of the children favored their mother to some degree, but Gavrel knew he looked different than his brother and sister. He looked like Ian. They looked like Mickey. His hair was darker, redder, and the comments on how 'pretty' his hair was never seemed to end. From strangers in grocery stores to the girls that cut his hair at the North Side Sports Clips to girls in his class. They also talked about his eyes. While Yevgeny and Izzy had very dark, rich blue eyes, Gavrel had pale blue eyes. He had eyes like Ian. 

He spit and rinsed and then went into his room to throw on his shoes, sweater, coat, hat, and prick his finger. He picked up his backpack and was out the door before anyone could ask where he was going. 

\----------

"Hello?" Jakob asked.

"Meet me before school?" Gavrel said into the phone, his breath cold and visible.

\-----------

They met at a Starbucks of all places and Gavrel felt anger rising in him, like this was some kind of dirty, secret meeting. The coffee shop was so crowded with people going to work and students going to school that there was barely any room to even walk around. He waited by the door until he saw Jakob walking up the sidewalk. He ran out the door and stopped himself just short of flying into the other boy's arms. 

"Hi." Jakob smiled shyly at him. 

Gavrel hugged him then, forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Jakob hesitated and then hugged him back.

"It's okay, Gavvie," he said. "My dad...he's not normally like that."

"He hit you," Gavrel reminded him. 

"He was just upset," Jakob said.

They moved to sit in front of the shop together, sliding down the length of the brick wall, out of the path of pedestrians hurrying up and down the sidewalk. It was much too cold to sit outside, but they enjoyed being huddled together like this. 

"What did he say?" Gavrel asked, taking Jakob's gloved hand in his own. 

"He yelled at me," Jakob said simply. "He told my mother, she cried for a while. Said she always knew."

Gavrel frowned, suddenly feeling ashamed. How could he have been such a butthead about his fathers and siblings being so supportive of him when there were parents like Jakob's who screamed and hit their children for it? 

"They don't want us to see each other anymore," Jakob said, squeezing Gavrel's hand. "They're talking about sending me to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Gavrel frowned at him this time. "Those actually exist? In real life?"

Jakob tried to hide his smile, but failed so he had to look away. 

"You can come and stay with me," Gavrel said. "My parents will let you."

"My parents won't," Jakob reminded him. "We're fourteen years old. The police would come and take me back to my house."

Gavrel's mother had once told him that love makes people do crazy things. She had been talking to Yevgeny at the time, trying to console him about what happened between him and his teacher, but Gavrel had been secretly listening as he played a video game, listening to every word his mother had told his older brother. Before he had any time to even think about what he was saying, the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"We could run away," he said. "We could leave Chicago. This place is a frozen shithole anyway. We could go somewhere warm."

Jakob gave him an 'are you serious' look. Gavrel shook his head even though the other boy hadn't said anything. 

"People do it," he said. "Teenagers run away all the time. They made us watch hundreds of videos about it at school."

To his surprise, Jakob seemed to actually be giving the idea some thought, staring off into space thoughtfully. 

"Where would we go?" He finally asked.

"California?" Gavrel shrugged. "Nevada? Texas? Anywhere it's warm."

"I have some money," Jakob said, and Gavrel's heart soared. "I was saving it to build a computer. It's not a lot, but it's a little over twelve-hundred dollars. I've been saving it for a few years now."

He smiled sweetly at Gavrel and asked in a small voice, "Do you think that would be enough?"

"I can get some money too," Gavrel said. "We can leave, Jake. It can be just us."

"You would miss your family," Jakob said, his smile wilting.

 _Not as much as I'd miss you_ , Gavrel thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

\-----------

"Hey, Iz!" Tiffany said as she slid into the seat next to Izzy. "How was your break, Girl? We had a long time, huh?"

Izzy shifted uncomfortably, nodding. Today was the day, she'd been telling herself. The day she dumped this fake persona and acted like her true self. The day seemed to go by more quickly than she'd hoped and by lunch time, she was still tagging along with this gaggle of fake girls. As usual, she quickly finished her lunch and headed for the library, where Joey was waiting for her. 

"Hi!" He looked up at her, smiling from his homework. 

"Hi." Izzy slid in the seat across from him. 

They worked in silence for several minutes and Izzy enjoyed it very much. It was only when Tiffany and the other girls came in looking for her, laughing loud and obnoxious that warranted a 'SHH!' from the librarian that her heart sank. 

"Hey, Joey," Jessica said, twirling some of her hair on her finger. She slid into the seat next to him. 

"Why do you come in here again?" Tiffany asked Izzy, looking around in disgust. 

"To finish my homework," Izzy said. "So I don't have to do it at home."

The other girls laughed at that and the librarian approached the table to chew them all out. Izzy hated being including because she and Joey had not been doing anything wrong. The librarian told the entire table to get out. 

"What a bitch," Jessica muttered as they all exited the library. 

"Come on, Izzy," she told her. 

Izzy looked at Joey, who shrugged at her, his eyebrows raised. Ashamed, she followed the girls in the direction back to the cafeteria. 

\--------------

"So I've decided where I'm going to college," Lita said as she and Yevgeny walked down the hall of the high school, hand in hand. 

"Please don't talk about college," Yevgeny said. "Where you'll be and I won't."

Lita smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. 

"You could graduate a semester early," she reminded him. "Your grades are good enough."

Yevgeny shrugged. It was an option. His guidance counselor had even called him into her office to remind him of that option. He'd always known he was a little more mature than other kids, but also felt he was raised differently than other kids. His parents had put a lot more trust in him, and he had more responsibilities to his siblings because of Ian's illness. He'd been through more than other kids his age. Hell, for a while he was only attracted to grown women.

"So where are you going?" He asked her, stopping at his locker to grab his Physics text book.

"Chicago State," she replied. "I can stay at home, save money, you know?"

Yevgeny grinned and kissed her lips.

"You don't have to," he said. "If you wanna go somewhere else-"

"I don't," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. When she pulled away she said, "Where do you think you'll wanna go?"

Yevgeny sighed, closing his locker back.

"I don't think about college a lot," he said. "I don't even know what I wanna do with my life."

"What do your parents want you to do?" She asked as they started walking again.

"Be better than them," Yevgeny told her. "That's what they always tell us."

He stopped and pulled them out of the way of a crowd of students walking by.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked.

Lita nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I'd like to get a business degree," he said. "And open up a bar."

Lita smiled then, looking away shyly before looking back up at him.

"That almost sounds as crazy as me wanting to go to bartending school while I'm in college," she grinned.

Yevgeny kissed her and they both laughed a little.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," he murmured through his and her lips.

"It is kind of lame," she said quietly. "But I love the idea."

\-----------------

"Hey, Gavvie!" Iggy said, opening the door to his nephew. "Get in here, Kid. It's cold."

Gavrel walked into the old Milkovich house that Iggy and occasionally some of his other Milkovich uncles resided in. It reeked of cigarette smoke and smelled like his and Yevgeny's room. Like body odor and sneakers and wet towels. 

"Do you know how I could get a job to get some money?" He asked, moving to sit at the kitchen table. 

Iggy retrieved a can of Coke from the fridge for him and then got a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry," he muttered, putting it back. "I forgot."

He poured him a glass of water from the sink instead and handed it to him. 

"Milkoviches can always find a job," he said. "How much money and how fast?" 

"As much as I can get and as fast I can get it," Gavrel said, sipping at the water. The glass tasted like a dishwasher. "And my parents can't know about it."

Iggy grinned when he said that and moved to sit across from him.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" He asked. "You knock some girl up, Gav?"

Gavrel stared down into his glass of water, shaking his head. When he looked back up, the smile dissolved from his uncle's face.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Iggy asked, becoming genuinely concerned. 

"I have a friend who's in trouble," he said. "I need to help him."

What he liked about the Milkovich brothers (aside from his father who only acted differently because he was, well, his father) they didn't ask a lot of questions. They weren't snitches either. You could count on them to help you out and keep a secret or two.

Iggy lit a cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke across the table. Gavrel had never been so grateful that his parents only smoked outside. 

"I could get you a few small jobs," he said. "Maybe get you seven hundred to a grand out of it. You good to steal some shit?"

"No." Gavrel shook his head. The idea almost seemed terrifying.

"Okay..." Iggy drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Can you drive a stick?"

"I can't drive at all," Gavrel told him.

"Jesus, what is Mickey teachin' you kids?" Iggy frowned. "Alright, you can ride a bike, though, right?"

Gavrel nodded.

"I need you to pick up some prescription pills from someone and bring them back to me," Iggy said. "And if you help me sell 'em, I'll split the profit with you. You go to school. Kids love to get high off pills."

Gavrel shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The way Iggy talked about it so casually made him realize just how lucky Mickey was to have Ian-to crawl out of all of this and make a better life for himself. His thoughts drifted to Jakob, and how he'd smiled so hopefully at the prospect of running away. With him. 

"I can do that," he finally said, licking his lips nervously. 

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
